


Holistic Scrabble

by Cabbagiez



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Cinnamon Roll Dirk Gently, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Dirk Gently, Scrabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21665341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cabbagiez/pseuds/Cabbagiez
Summary: Dirk and Todd need a break. So, of course, Dirk has the perfect morning plan to do it!
Relationships: Todd Brotzman/Dirk Gently
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	Holistic Scrabble

“Good morning, Todd!”

“Gh- Dirk! What’re you doing?” Todd yelled, staring up at his friend, who held a still-crackling frying pan dangerously close to the bed. 

“Breakfast in bed!”

“Please tell me you haven’t taken that literally…”

“Of  _ course _ not, I’m not dumb, Todd.” Dirk scooped the eggs and bacon onto a plate, grinning. “Here,” he said, handing him the plate.

“Wow, Dirk, this…” Todd poked one of the eggs, trying to ignore its heart shape, “Actually looks pretty great.” 

“Thank you! I worked  _ very _ hard,” Dirk replied, sitting beside him. “You deserve this, Todd, after you’ve nearly died for me… a lot.”

Todd scoffed. “Don’t remind me.” He took a bite, raising his eyebrows. 

“Is that eyebrow raise a good eyebrow, or a bad eyebrow?”

“It’s- it’s a surprised eyebrow. You did a good job, Dirk.” 

Dirk grinned, squeezing his eyes shut happily and shaking his arms. 

Todd smiled warmly at him, the only time he would with him in the room. When he wouldn’t see. “What are we doing today, do you think?” he asked after Dirk had opened his eyes again. 

“I think, Todd, that today we deserve a break. So! I have devised a perfect plan to figure out exactly the kind of indoors activity we want to do!” He smiled brightly at Todd, clearly waiting for some sort of positive response.

“Uh- well- what’s the plan?” Todd asked, a tad taken aback. Dirk usually surprised him, but he didn’t expect that. 

“I’m  _ glad _ you asked! I was thinking if we compiled a list of different activities, then we could go through the list and-”

“Wait wait, Dirk. Wouldn’t it be easier to just… do something?”

“Well… I  _ guess. _ What do you want to do?”

“Scrabble?” Todd suggested, getting out of bed. Dirk shrugged, following close behind him. He searched through his shelves, pulling a box and plopping it on the ground, taking out the game. “You know the rules, right?”

“Of course! Er, but, just as a refresher, what are they again?”

Todd shook his head, explaining the rules of the game. It wasn’t long before they were absorbed into a round, silently staring at their letters. Predictably Dirk had played holistic, universe, and other words he knew he could spell. Todd really didn’t know what he was thinking, challenging a man like him to a board game. But, oh well. The way Dirk’s face changed when he was concentrating was fascinating to watch, truthfully all of him was. “And I play L-O-V-E, which spells love, and… Shoot, we’re out of tiles. Guess you win, Dirk.”

“Fantastic! The first game of scrabble I’ve ever played, and I win! That was really quite fun, Todd, we should do it again!” Dirk had begun clearing the board, to Todd’s dismay, as he hadn’t read the words around the very last to be played.  _ I _ and  _ you _ .

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all liked it! I fuckin love brotzly.


End file.
